Daizy
Daizy is an aqua-green dog-like creature, who lives next door to Wubbzy, her newest friend. She debuted in the season 2 premiere, Who's That Girl?. In the episode, Wubbzy tries to befriend her, but upon seeing how girly and different she was, he found it very hard to get along with her until he learned that he should give her interests a chance and find things in common. She loves ballet dancing, growing flowers in her garden, and playing tea party with her dolls. When something odd or exciting happens, she usually exclaims "Lavender Lollipops!" She sometimes walks on her tiptoes like a ballerina. Daizy is said to be Wubbzy's opposite, being smart, patient, graceful, and girly. Description Daizy is the new girl on the block! She lives in a flower-shaped house, which she grew herself from a seed. Daizy's most favorite thing in the world are flowers! She grows them with a passion and uses them for multiple occasions. Daizy also happens to love everything that most little girls adore, such as hearts, rainbows, princesses, jewels, unicorns, dolphins, and the color pink. Personality Daizy has a very happy personality, as well as being very sweet, graceful, kind, caring, and smart. Looks Daizy is an aqua-green color and is usually always dressed in a pink ballerina dress, or anything pink. Her hair is purple, worn in a way to resemble pigtails/dog ears, held with a single pink bow and a pink flower on each end. She has black eyes and eyelashes. Appearances Daizy has appeared in every season two episode of Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!. ''She did not appear in any season one episode, considering the fact she moved and made her first appearance in the first episode of season two Who's That Girl?. Her last appearance was in ''Woozy Walden, the series finale. Trivia *Some fans believe that Daizy was made in hopes of appealing to little girls more, others claim that this was done to add another female main character to the series. The creation of Daizy was also rumored to have been pushed by executives to make the series have more appeal to girls. *Daizy was originally called Daisy, as mentioned on the Wubblog. Relationships *Wubbzy - Throughout the second season, Daizy has shown she has feelings for Wubbzy. She had even told Wubbzy she likes him in Cupid's Little Helper and kissed him. She has also been seen kissing Wubbzy twice in the series including The Super Special Gift. *Walden - Daizy is just a good friend to Walden. They show absolutlely nothing in common with each other. *Widget - Daizy and Widget have nothing in common whatsoever. They are only shown to be really good friends. Gallery Daizy Model Sheet.png|Model Sheet Daizy.png Daizy3.png Daizy2.png Wubbzy2.png Daizy.jpg Thumb-daizy.jpg Daizy4.jpg Daizy2.jpg 2870_419434308113125_101181792_n.jpg 230581_424098797646676_1963225432_n.jpg 21749_444177175638838_1632751414_n.jpg Daizy6.jpg Daizy5.jpg Who's That GirlQ.jpg 2x09 2-412.png Wubbzy and Daizy Fight Over Train Set.png Wubbzy and Daizy Share Train Set.png the kollectable8.jpg daizy art gallery room.jpg daizy green light.jpg DHS - Daizy Combing Doll's Hair.png Daizy as Miss Sunny Funflower.png 545478_429202633802959_2082048437_n.jpg 66307 372021272872905 518629817 n.jpg Daizy (Wuzzles).png Daizy7.jpg Daizy in her Beautiful Hair!.png|Daizy in her beautiful hair Daizy3.jpg 4877028627_065ea165e4_o.jpg 4877666854_bee6820d1d_o.jpg Daizy Kisses Wubbzy After Getting a Rainbow.png|Daizy Kissing Wubbzy In Christmas Daizy Kiss Wubbzy In Valentine Day.png|Daizy Kissing Wubbzy In Valentine Day es:Daizy Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Wuzzleburg residents Category:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Category:Dogs Category:Aqua characters